


I Like My Coffee Black

by Sacramental_Wine



Series: Kinktober 2018 [12]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Dom/sub, Gags, Kinktober 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacramental_Wine/pseuds/Sacramental_Wine
Summary: Hanzo could be a mouthy son of a bitch when he wanted to be. On certain days the younger man seemed to do everything in his power to test Jack’s patience.





	I Like My Coffee Black

**Author's Note:**

> Day Thirteen of Kinktober 2018 - Gags, Creampie

Hanzo could be a mouthy son of a bitch when he wanted to be. On certain days the younger man seemed to do everything in his power to test Jack’s patience. Like today. Hanzo had spent the majority of drills arguing, questioning everything anyone said and making a general ass of himself.

And Jack knew it was something of a hold over from his more princely days, a brat acting out. As much as Hanzo was loath to admit to it he was just as spoiled as Genji in certain ways, and worse in others. Which was why Jack had no problems when he had to remind Hanzo not to run his mouth too much. In fact, he relished the chance to teach the younger man some proper manners when needed. 

He considered it a privilege in a way, to watch Hanzo’s razor sharp control crumble as Jack took him apart just to put him back together again. And Hanzo seemed to need it even more when he was acting like a spoiled little prince. 

Like right now. 

The old soldier had the elder Shimada draped over his lap, a gag in his mouth to block off any demands, moans muffled and pushing passed as Jack worked two fingers deep into Hanzo’s tight ass. Hanzo drooled around the gag, legs spread and shivering as Jack’s fingers outlined his prostate without ever really pressing on it. His cock twitched and leaked against Jack’s clothed thigh, feeling his erection poking teasingly at Hanzo’s firm stomach. Hanzo jerked a little in Jack’s lap as those fingers pulled out slowly only to plunge back in. 

“You’ve been a pain in my ass lately, Hanzo,” Jack growled softly, reaching his free hand into the inky void of Hanzo’s hair, tugging to make the younger man bend backwards as he slammed his fingers in deep, making Hanzo wail around the gag in his mouth, eyes wide and wild. “Always arguing, making everyone look at you. Guess I haven’t been working hard enough to bring you to heel lately. Planning on correcting that mistake.” Jack moved his hand a little to thrust in a third finger, the slick squelch and slap of his hand against the generous curve of Hanzo’s ass making his own cock twitch. 

Hanzo moaned beautifully, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes as he spread his legs wider for Jack to get a deeper angle. Jack hummed softly at the sight, the proud man already shaking and needy in his lap. It didn’t take much to get Hanzo like this, practically begging for it, but it was always sweeter to make him dangle on the edge of his lust, to drown in it for a while. Because he looked  _ good _ like that. And he adored it in ways Jack could only be thankful he got to share in. 

Jack made sure Hanzo was good and open for him, his hole gaping a little as he pulled his fingers free, adjusting so Hanzo was sitting astride his thighs, facing him. And Hanzo went willingly, arms shaking as he wrapped them around Jack’s shoulders, gasping desperately behind the gag, drooling still as he grinded up against him, cock rubbing against Jack’s own stomach. “You’re so needy for it, aren’t you?” Jack growled out, tugging his hair again and making Hanzo whine, weight dropping into Jack’s lap as he leans forward to suck a nipple into his mouth, pulling back as Hanzo started to unconsciously bounce in his lap, as if imagining his cock was already in him. “You look like you’d do anything for my cock in you right now, wouldn’t you, babe?” Jack growled the words into his skin, nipping across to his other pectoral and sucking on the nipple there, teasing with the tip of his tongue. 

Hanzo’s hands gripped Jack’s shoulders tightly, his cock leaking all over the place and body shaking in anticipation. And Jack was cruel but not that cruel. He reached down to unzip his pants, tugging out his own hard cock and hissing, head tossing back as he stroked himself, grabbing the abandoned lube and sliding it on over his cock. Hanzo watched between them, moaning and rocking his hips in time with Jack’s rhythm on his own cock. 

“You’re gonna cum the second I get in you, aren’t you?” Jack asked, leaning back on his elbow and scooting Hanzo forward, rubbing the tip of his cock against his hole, feeling the way Hanzo shuddered and tried to practically suck him in with tiny rolls of his hips. “You’re so fucking ready for my dick that you’re close already.” Hanzo was practically dripping, his cock bouncing in the air and drooling heavily. And Jack smirked as he brought Hanzo down onto his cock in one hard motion, making Hanzo wail behind his gag and toss his head back, cum coating Jack’s chest and stomach, ass clenching rhythmically over Jack’s cock but the older man held on through it, letting Hanzo shake through his orgasm on top of him. 

But Hanzo’s eyes begged for more and Jack twisted to press him back against the bed, fucking into him fast and rough, pinning his hands over his head, legs over his shoulders and Hanzo’s back would probably be aching tomorrow. 

But it was clear the younger man didn’t care, eyes rolling back in his head as he was pushed passed oversensitivity and into arousal once more at every well aimed thrust against his prostate. Jack moaned himself at the sight, at the feeling of slick velvet around his cock, tight and hot despite how long Jack had spent splitting Hanzo open. Hanzo’s hands clawed at Jack’s back and Jack fucked him harder, faster, one hand pulling the gag free to let Hanzo wail and cry out loudly, lips swollen and slick with drool. 

“J-Jack!” he cried out loudly, linking his ankles behind Jack’s back, gasping with every thrust, “oh God, Jack!” Hanzo was left babbling in Japanese and English, groaning and moaning for more, for faster and harder, eyes rolling in his skull and mouth wide open. He was begging for Jack to cum in him, to fill him up to the brim and not stop. That was how Jack knew Hanzo was fargone, lost to his pleasure and lust. Normally, Hanzo would pretend to be ambivalent toward the feeling but like this Hanzo  _ screamed _ for Jack’s cum, pleaded to be marked as Jack’s inside and out. 

Jack moaned and dropped low, biting and kissing over Hanzo’s chest, curled over the shorter man and making his thrusts go deeper if slower. And Hanzo loved it, cried out for it, one hand in Jack’s hair and tugging hard as a nipple was rolled between perfect teeth. He cried out for it, Jack feeling the burn in his muscles with every sound Hanzo made, the end burning bright. 

He reared back and gripped Hanzo on the underside of his knees, fucking fast and rough as orgasm screamed up his spine, making Jack hiss through his teeth as he slammed into the younger man deep, cum filling Hanzo up and leaking back out. And Hanzo cried out loudly, screaming Jack’s name to the rafters as his back arched painfully, cum coating his own chest up to his chin, tongue hanging out of his mouth. 

The came down slowly, Jack carefully pulling out, watching the cum drip from Hanzo’s hole, the younger man reaching a hand between his own legs and filling his hole again, biting on the fingers of his free hand, just enjoying the aftershocks. Jack panted a bit, kissing his knee before moving to lay by Hanzo, gathering his lover into his arms and petting his back, nuzzling his hair. 

“Good boy,” he murmured, “you did so good today, Hanzo. Learned your lesson.” Jack kissed his forehead, kissing Hanzo’s sore lips and the elder Shimada sighed sweetly, leaning in closer, accepting the affection and pulling his fingers free of himself as he pressed in tight. 

“Jack,” he murmured softly, voice rough with sex, “I will...try to be more accepting of the others and will try to keep my thoughts to myself during team drills.” Hanzo nuzzled under his chin and Jack ran his hands up and down. “Sometimes.”

Jack snorted. “Why sometimes?”

Hanzo laughed then, leaning up a little more to look Jack in the eyes, his hair sliding over his shoulder, making the smile in his face all the more enticing. 

“Perhaps,” he murmured, running a hand over Jack’s chest, “I love it when you decide to shut me up, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out at thexdragonxbecomesxme.tumblr.com for commission info!


End file.
